


Anything For My Favorite Gatekeeper

by angelsbow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, blue lion characters are in this but they're not the focus, gatekeeper....the only man ever, im the first tag? omg, this isn't meant to be romantic but you can read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbow/pseuds/angelsbow
Summary: Although Byleth hasn't been at the monastery for a long time, Gatekeeper has become one of her daily highlights during her stay at Garreg Mach. She felt it was only natural to help him out a bit.OR we should have been allowed to take Gatekeeper to the Goddess Tower!!





	Anything For My Favorite Gatekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am as im posting this so im sorry if the description is a bit boring or there's grammar mistakes i didnt catch. Anyways I'm not really a writer but I finished 3h a few days ago and it really put me in a writing mood so this was the end result!!! I have other ideas but this one....mr gatekeeper you have all the rights. 
> 
> Please appreciate gatekeeper I love him so much...the only man ever. it's a crime that you can't take him to the goddess tower...let me take him there!!!!!!!

“I hope that you and your students will choose to participate.”

Those words rang in Byleth’s head after she finished her meeting with Rhea, and continued to while she ran errands across the monastery. Firstly she needed to go to the marketplace to buy a few supplies but…Byleth eventually knew that she had to address the beast in the room.

After so many things have happened over the past few months to the academy, a ball doesn’t sound too terrible. Except Byleth wasn’t one for such activities, or even knew how to properly conduct herself in such formal events like these since well…she spent all of her life removed from Fodlan society.

They don’t teach you how to dance as a mercenary! The only dance there is a dance of survival. 

Rhea asked her, or well the archbishop hoped she would, to prepare one of her students for a dance competition. _ Prepare them! _ Byleth doesn’t know a thing about fancy noble dancing; that wasn’t a life skill she needed in her life ever prior to entering Garreg Mach so dad never taught her how to. Would he even know how to teach her?

It didn’t help that Byleth is competitive by nature and wants to win, but her er…extremely lack of expertise dampens her mood a bit.

“Hello Professor,” a lovely voice called out to her snapping Byleth out of any mindless thoughts she had.

“Oh hello Mr. Gatekeeper! Anything to report?” she inquired. While she hasn’t been long in Garreg Mach compared to her other colleagues, she couldn’t help but to adore this guy. He always chatted with her whenever she passed him by whether it was because she was lost in the monastery or doing errands.

“Not at all, other than the legend of the Goddess Tower. Have you heard the students talking about it? On the last night of the Ethereal Moon, on the same night as the ball… If a man and a woman go to the Goddess Tower and make a wish, it's said to come true!”

Byleth wondered if such a thing could be true. 

“Do you think that’s true?”

She’s heard all sorts of things about the Goddess Tower, the only thing she can truly conclude is that place has a great significance to people whether it’s for the memories or the rumors it carries.

“Well…I suppose we don’t know, but it never hurts to try! I have a wish, but I can’t find anybody to make it with me…” he trailed off.

_ You don’t have anyone to go with? But you’re so nice! _

“Oh? I didn’t mean to sound like I got rejected by everyone,” he laughed a bit. “It seems that on days like the ball Garreg Mach is as lively as ever.”

_ Ah, oops. _

She didn’t mean to say that out loud

“Well I’m just being honest,” she admitted to him with a smile. While many people have said her face is extremely unreadable, she wasn’t the best liar out there, “but…if you would like we could go together. I have to chaperone for the dance of course, but I can always make some time for my favorite gatekeeper.”

“Are you sure? I would hate to bother you while you’re on your duty,” Gatekeeper said.

“Oh no trust me, you would be the perfect excuse for me to escape this event. No one should see me on the dance floor I don’t belong there.”

She could not even assess her own abilities when it comes to dancing. You don’t really dance much when you’re constantly moving for mercenary work. Does Byleth have two left feet? She doesn’t even know she never danced the way nobles do. And she does NOT want to find that out on the day on the Ball. Whether she looks like it or not, Byleth has some pride in her to not make a fool out of herself like that in front of many teenagers. 

“From all the praise you receive Professor from students and faculty, I’m sure you’re just underestimating your skills.” He was brimming with faith in her. It was cute, but horrifically misplaced.

“Ah no, trust me,” she scratched her face, “I have…two left feet.” 

She didn’t want to admit she didn’t know how to ballroom dance at all. This academy is filled with so many nobles after all, who know how to do fancy noble things.

Byleth continued talking, “I have to admit though, I’m a little bit worried. I want my class to win the White Heron Cup, however…I don’t think I can properly lead my students to victory.”

“Oh the White Heron Cup! Every year is the same, the students love this tradition and it’s a great way to bond with everyone. I could see why you’re worried Professor, however you should have more faith in yourself and your students! You’re a great instructor and I believe that you can win this competition!”

“Oh are you cheering for the Blue Lions house? But uhm, thank you. If you believe in us then I will not disappoint you.”

He smiled at her cheerfully. “That’s the spirit Professor! Best of luck!”

* * *

“Class, we have to talk,” Byleth dramatically dropped a book on her table for the theatrics. She always wanted to try to do this.

“Uh oh did one of us fail the quiz, because I swear it wasn’t me this time,” Sylvain called out.

“No, but study more anyways. But what I want to have a class discussion about the upcoming White Heron Cup.”

“The White Heron Cup… a competition of elegance, grace and technique the embodiments of a dancer,” Dimitri explained.

“This competition seems to have a prize as well. If the Blue Lions house were to win, we would acquire the knowledge of a dancer,” Dedue added onto what Dimitri said.

“Yes, yes. So, “ she clapped her hands together, “do we have any volunteers?”

Annette was the first one to speak. “Hmm…How about Dimitri! He’s our house’s leader after all!”

“Ha, I’d like to see the boar prince dance.”

Dimitri protested, “Oh that’s not… not a good idea. We would just lose.”

“Well, you’re so confident Felix, why don’t you dance for us then,” Ingrid said. 

Felix scoffed. “Pah, that would be a waste of my time.”

“I dunno, I would like to see that,” Sylvain mused.

“Seriously. Why don’t YOU dance then.”

“But why would I want to steal the spotlight from you Mr Fraldarius, plus..I’m not that great.”

You could hear Felix groan at this discussion.

“Ah, I agree with Sylvain too…this is a bit embarrassing to admit but I don’t really know how to dance.” Ashe looked away as he said this.

“Don’t feel bad Ashe, me and Annie can help you!” Mercedes offered one of her kind smiles.

“Hmm… so. In conclusion what I take it is that…everyone is terrible at dancing.”

“Well…I’m sure if we all practice together we’ll get better! We can wing this!” Annette enthusiastically encouraged everyone with optimism while it very much looked like their house has some big chances of losing the contest.

Ingrid began to talk “Well I suppose-“

But before Ingrid could finish what she wanted to say Byleth cut in. “Well, I was going to do a class vote with paper cards and all but,” Byleth stopped for a second for a dramatic pause. “It seems that Felix is the best choice.”

“What? Seriously…you’re making me do this?”

“Think of it as extra credit, ” Byleth said with a smile. “Are we all in agreement class?”

No one seemed to disagree. It seemed that Ingrid and Sylvain in particular couldn’t wait to see Felix ‘tear up the dance floor’.

“Absolutely ridiculous. Since you roped me into this mess Professor you’re going to help me.”

Hm.

Maybe she shouldn’t have chosen Felix.

* * *

“Hello Professor, nothing to report except congratulations on winning the White Heron Cup. I knew you could lead your house to victory!” The Gatekeeper praised Byleth.

“Thank you, I am very proud of my student.” Even if he is one angry, angry chihuahua.

Whose feet are probably also bruised because Felix had the misfortune of finding out she cannot dance for the life of her, and he had to practically take the professor role. He also had the misfortune to find out that she in fact _ does _ have two left feet.

_ Felix at least got blackmail material for all the suffering he endured. _

“Now all there is left is the big ball. Many students have been going out to town lately, or chattering about the ball as they pass me by. With all that’s been happening lately, it’s nice to see the students and everyone relax a bit.”

“Yes…I just hope with all that’s been happening during the past few months that nothing bad happens during the night of the ball. I want them to have a good memory of the ball,” Byleth voiced her worries out loud.

“Well I’ll be guarding the gate extra carefully so that no suspicious figures come into Garreg Mach!”

Byleth laughed, what a typical Mr. Gatekeeper answer. “Of course, I’ll be counting on you.”

* * *

My god, was she exhausted.

She knew chaperoning the dance would be a task, but she didn’t imagine anyone would want to dance with her. Claude was a fool, and dragged her onto the dance floor. He only had himself to blame if his feet were bruised.

“Professor,” a voice called out to her. “Nothing to report except I am done with my shift!”

She was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but she appreciated his presence. He was always a bright spot in her day. 

“Hello,” Byleth waved to him. “I hope you didn’t have to go looking for me…”

“Don’t worry about it! Thank you for coming with me to the Goddess Tower”

“Of course, it’s the least I can do,” after all he has cheered her up many times…though he doesn’t know that.

“Professor, remember the legend I told you about the Goddess Tower,” the Gatekeeper started.

“Yes”

“Do you have a wish to make?” he made idle chatter as they walked through the monastery to get to the Goddess Tower.

“A wish…” She pondered for a second. What did she truly want? She’s led a fairly simple life prior joining the monastery. There weren’t really any things she wanted at this point at her age. Maybe a nice new sword would be nice…“I guess I didn’t really give it much thought.”

“It doesn’t have to be anything grand, some folks wish for health and happiness.”

_ Hmm…a simple wish. _

Finally the goddess tower is in sight.

“Ok…now what? Do we just,” Byleth motioned with her hands vaguely, “make a wish?”

“Yes we make our wishes”.

“Ok.”

She closed her eyes and thought deeply about what she wants.

_ May those in my life be safe…may the goddess protect them…? Can she do that? Sothis is inside of me? Ah whatever who cares. _

“May our wishes come true,” Byleth said.

“I think they will,” the man who was the reason Byleth was here in the first place replied to her.

_ Wonder what he wished for. _

She couldn’t help her curiosity. “What did you wish for?” she inquired.

“Haven’t you heard that telling your wishes to people breaks them? Sorry Professor, I’d like to keep this one safe.”

“Ah yes, of course.”

While this moment of peace felt nice, comfortable even, she heard suddenly a noise in the quiet night time. She took out her dagger on impulse “Who’s there,” she called out threateningly. She didn’t want to deal with this shit _ today _

Dimitri seemed to appear out of where he was hiding, quietly scolding someone at the same time.

“Ahem,” he coughed a bit. “I’m sorry for intruding Professor.” 

Byleth, feeling a bit more at ease seeing just her students instead of an actual threat put away her dagger. “It’s alright, considering I was expecting worser faces to see. What are you doing hiding.” 

“I’m not doing anything! I’m not spying! Promise!” Annette yelled out.

How many of them are there?

“I’m only here because I needed to make sure he,” Ingrid pointed her finger at Sylvain, who she called a problem child, “wouldn’t cause any trouble.”

“I’m here because of what Ingrid said too.” Dimitri nodded his head in agreement.

“What I wouldn’t e- way to throw me under the bus,” he complained.

Byleth sighed, “Did all of you come here because of the rumors about the Goddess Tower? We’ll take our leave then.” She turned her head to the Gatekeeper.

“Ah no, no no not at all. That’s not why…you know we’re just gonna take our leave yeah,” Annette said as she swiftly turned her back. The others seemed to follow in turn though Sylvain was still complaining to Dimitri and Ingrid.

“I’m so sorry, they’re a bunch of rascals.” She sighed but she said it with no malice. They were her dear students.

“They sure like you a lot, it’s very admirable,” the Gatekeeper told her. She didn’t say anything back to him since she wasn’t sure what to exactly say, but she appreciated the sentiment.

“Well…if there is nothing else I will be retreating to my room. Thank you for allowing me to join you Mr. Gatekeeper,” she thanked him out of politeness. He should probably be saying that line to her but she wanted to thank him too.

She was exhausted. Byleth was sure she was supposed to return to the ballroom to chaperone but can these students really dance for hours? That sounds extremely boring.

Hopefully no one gets too mad over her skipping out on her duties. But, on the other hand she’ll take Seteth’s scolding over sore feet and complete exhaustion.

“Oh completely understandable…a shame though, I was hoping maybe we could have one dance together?”

“With me?” Byleth pointed a finger to herself completely surprised. “Do you hate your feet that much?”

He laughed at her joke “Well if your class won the White Heron Cup, you can’t be that bad Professor! I want to see your skills firsthand.” 

“Well I suppose I can make an exception…if you don’t mind your feet getting trampled on.”


End file.
